Teach Me
by dreamingofkatie
Summary: The story of Emmett and Rosalie's first kiss
1. Chapter 1

Emmett's POV

Renesme was sitting on my lap on the sofa in the living room. She pulled a curl of my hair and giggled as it sprang back into place.

I smiled at my niece's antics, glad that Edward had asked me to babysit today while he and Bella went hunting.

Careful not to disrupt Renesme's hair pulling game I turned my head slightly as Rosalie came down the stairs.

She pulled on her military style jacket and fastened the buttons deftly with her long pale fingers. I remembered that I had a child on my lap and that Edward and Bella trusted me not to mess up their child before I started to think about what else those fingers could do…

Rosalie called up the stairs when she was done with her jacket; 'Hurry up Alice! I don't want a repeat of the last shopping expedition we had when I had to wrestle that crazy chick for the last Marc Jacobs bag'. Rose shuddered at the memory whilst I could hear Alice laughing upstairs.

I grinned at my wife 'Now I would have paid to see that. Rosalie Hale wrestles a woman to the floor in the handbag isle. Priceless.'

Rosalie moved so she was standing behind the sofa looking down at me. She was trying – but failing miserably- to wear a disapproving frown on her beautiful face.

I cocked an eyebrow and said 'I trust you whooped her ass?'

She leant down so that she was eye level with me 'You know it baby' she said and smiled a slow and devastatingly sexy smile at me.

My own lips stretched into a smile that I knew displayed my dimples. Rose's eyes dropped from my own to look at the dimples that she loved so much.

As she bit on her bottom plump pink lip I knew I would have to ruin the moment so as not to give my niece a nasty shock. And to spare Bella from having to give The Talk with her so soon.

'You know I can see directly down your top from this angle.' I said and moved my eyes downwards obviously. 'When you go shopping are you gonna get a new bra? Because it looks like you're bustin' out of that one' I grinned knowing that only I could get away with that comment.

Rosalie stood up swiftly just as Alice pranced down the stairs. 'Sorry, I couldn't choose between two pairs of shoes'. Alice hooked her bag over her shoulder and smiled at Nessie and me 'Well have fun you two, and we'll see you both later'

Whilst Alice got the keys to her Porshe Rose kissed Nessie on the crown of her head and said 'You make sure your Uncle doesn't do anything stupid'. Nessie giggled up at her.

'Hey!' I protested but Rose silenced me by pressing her lips to mine.

'Bye baby' she said and followed Alice out the door.

I turned my head back around to face Nessie who had watched the whole scene in silence. 'Well kiddo it's just you and me now' I said.

Her small face was scrunched up in thought, making her look remarkably like her mother.

'What's up?' I asked

She was still for a moment trying to put her thoughts into words 'You and Auntie Rose…' she started.

'How did you know!' I joked

Nessie rolled her eyes, used by now to my comic wit. 'You kiss her all the time. More than Mummy and Daddy do' I was quiet now letting her continue. 'I was just wondering what your first ever kiss with each other was like.'

My eyes widened in surprise, no one had ever actually asked me that before.

'You really want to know the story?' I asked. She nodded earnestly the curls in her hair bouncing along with her head.

'Ok then.' I answered and Nessie beamed and clambered off my lap to get more comfortable on the sofa next to me.

'Well, I was no longer a newborn at the time but I was still adjusting to the vampire way of life…


	2. Chapter 2

FlashbackRosalie POV

I surveyed my new bedroom with pleasure, normally when we moved house I was sullen for days. I hated moving into a room that was bare and undecorated, it made me think of hospitals and asylums and other horrible places. But this time, as a surprise for me Esme had already decorated the bedroom with her exquisite taste.

I sat down on the window seat that Esme was especially proud of and smiled to myself. I was doing that a lot lately. Before, I barely ever smiled yet now I often found my lips moving of their own accord.

And it was obvious what had caused such a change in me. Emmett.

Now that he was getting to grips with being a vampire and a member of the Cullen family we had been spending almost all of our time together.

He was always there for me and we shared so much with each other. I had been afraid to tell him of my past, as I was terrified he would be so disgusted he would leave. Yet after I laid bare all of my secrets to him he promised that he would never hurt me and he would always be there for me.

So far we were no more than very close friends. Although we both felt the electricity between us it was still too soon for me.

Emmett also made me feel extremely vulnerable and I had promised myself after what happened that I would be strong. Because of this I hadn't told him my true feelings towards him.

I looked out over our vast new garden and my eyes were drawn to the man in question.

With an axe in hand he was chopping wood. Esme had asked him to do so for a human prop, as we wouldn't actually be burning any of it.

Within a few seconds I was walking towards him over the fresh grass. He looked up at my approach and smiled at me, revealing his dimples.

I was waging another mental battle with myself. Part of me wanted to tell him just how much I loved him but another part was still scared.

'I know I'm a work of art and all but you don't have to gape' he said grinning. The battle ended as I cursed myself internally for embarrassing myself.

He was right, I had been gaping at him. I did that a lot actually but I couldn't help myself as the thin white fabric of the shirt he wore stretched across the muscles in his arms and back. And the front of his shirt was undone except for a few buttons at the bottom, revealing his hard abdominal muscles.

When I lie awake at night I imagine what it would fee like to run my hands over those muscles. And what they would feel like wrapped around me, holding me in a loving embrace.

Emmett's voice disrupted my reverie when he asked 'You want to help?' and indicated to the pile of wood that needed to be chopped.

'You don't need any' I answered 'You could chop all this wood in under a minute.'

'True, but I needed to use up time before you and I explore the area later' he smiled.

That was his way of letting me know we had plans, I loved how Emmett was so spontaneous. Before I met him I would have wanted to know all plans well in advance so I could prepare myself and organise my time. But Emmett did things when he wanted and with whom he wanted. Snap decisions came easily to him and it was one of the many things I admired about him.

'I've never chopped so much as a carrot before' I told him truthfully. The idea of a girl like me handling an axe was laughable. But Emmett always wanted me to let my barriers down and try things I'd never done before.

'Don't worry, I'll help you' he said and took my hand to lead me over to the wood.

His large hand felt so warm in my petite one. I gently closed my fingers around the back of his hand loving the feeling of his skin on mine.

When we were standing directly in front of the wood Emmett hesitated before he released my hand. The electricity that had been pulsating through both of us when we were touching was broken. I already missed his touch but I didn't have to wait long.

Emmett positioned himself behind me and showed me where to hold the axe by placing his own hands over mine on the handle.

'So in one swift movement you bring the axe down onto the wood' he explained and guided it down smoothly. I tried to concentrate on the task in hand but kept getting distracted by Emmett standing so close to me.

The first piece that I cut was awful and I nearly broke the axe doing it. I groaned,

'What was I thinking, girls like me can't chop wood'. I let the axe fall limp in my arms.

'You're not an ordinary girl Rose' Emmett said, the way he said it made me think that he was saying more than just me being a vampire, but I was too afraid to ask what he meant.

'Never give up, if something's hard to do then it's worth doing' he said bringing his arms around me so that we were holding the axe together.

'You sound just like Carlisle' I snorted but held the axe with him anyway.

'Don't stand so tense' Emmett said, his lips right by my left ear 'Relax your posture and then the cut of the wood will be better'.

Taking his advice I relaxed into him more, dropping my shoulders and moving my feet slightly further apart. 'That's it' Emmett breathed 'Now close your eyes'.

'What?' I asked 'How am I supposed to see the wood? I might chop your leg of by accident'.

Emmett laughed and God did I love that sound. 'That wouldn't matter too much, it would just re-attach itself.'

I opened my mouth to reply but Emmett beat me to it. 'Look, if you can chop wood with your eyes shut then you can do anything'.

'That's interesting logic Mr MCarty' I said, noting how Emmett always said something unexpected making being with him even more thrilling.

'It's Mr MCarty-Cullen now' He grinned.

I smiled to myself, the fact that he had taken the surname confirmed that he would be staying with the family. With me.

'Do you trust me?' he asked softly.

Trust. It was something that was earnt never given, and I had to learn that lesson the hard way. In my human life I had trusted people; my parents, to make the best decisions for me. And a man who had promised to give me everything I could ever possibly want and need. All of them let me down.

With Emmett I trusted him the moment I laid eyes on him and putting that kind of trust in someone else is never easy. But something inside of me knew that he was what I had been waiting for.

'Yes' I whispered and slowly closed my eyes.

With Emmett's hands still over mine on the axe, we both brought it up smoothly into the air and swung it back down onto the wood. I heard the definite crack of wood being broken and opened my eyes to see a perfectly cut piece of wood.

My mouth opened into an 'o' shape at what I'd just done. 'Perfect' Breathed Emmett behind me.

Letting the axe fall to the grass I turned around within his arms to face him. He was several inches taller than I was so I had to tilt my head slightly to look into his eyes.

I was met with the most beautiful shade of golden I had ever seen. Before now Emmett's eyes had been in-between red and gold but now they were completely gold.

'Sometimes you have to let go of your inhibitions' Emmett said softly.

He was right, I had been resisting everything in my life; from being a vampire to my feelings for him. But my walls couldn't come down just yet, I wasn't strong enough to stand up without them.

I shook my head and whispered 'You're so much stronger than me Emmett.' I gently pulled away from him, stepping back leaving his arms empty.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed or read this story or added it to your favourite stories list. Really makes me smile so thank you. I would love to reply to your reviews but I have no idea how to! Technology and me don't really mix well so I apologise for not responding to your awesome reviews. X **

Emmett POV (Still a flashback)

I let my arms fall back to my sides, wishing Rosalie were still in them. She looked down at the grass beneath us instead of in my eyes. Guilt washed over me, I had moved to fast and scared her.

I shouldn't have held her hand or stood so close to her. Now I was worried that I had ruined the progress we had been making.

'Rose, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…' I trailed off feeling ashamed of myself. I took a unnecessary breath and tried again, 'You're not ready yet, and that's ok. I'm really sorry and -'

'It was just a little fast, that's all' Rose explained raising her eyes to meet my gaze.

Those magnificent eyes. They were the last thing I saw as a human and the first thing I saw as a vampire. They were so captivating I felt myself fall even deeper in love with her with each look.

I could see in those eyes that my actions had made her feel trapped and I didn't want that at all.

We stood there looking at each other in silence for a while, the air between us thick with unsaid words. Until excited yells from the house broke our connection.

'Let's go see what's going on' Rosalie said

We walked at a human pace side-by-side back to the house, I had never been so aware of another person before. Even though we weren't touching her scent enveloped me, our steps were in sync and I longed to look again at her beautiful face.

Not being able to stand it any longer I turned my head to look at her only to find she was looking at me. I smiled softly at her and was rewarded with her sumptuous lips pulling into a smile of her own.

That smile let me know that nothing more needed to be said about what had happened before.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward were in the living room talking excitedly about something that I was guessing had something to do with the piece of paper in Edward's hand.

Not wanting to be left out Rosalie asked, 'What's the commotion?'

'I've been accepted!' Edward exclaimed showing Rosalie the piece of paper in his hand. I nearly smacked myself on the forehead, I'd been so wrapped up in Rosalie that I'd forgotten that today was the day that Edward would find out if he got into Harvard or not.

'Ed that's fantastic!' said Rosalie giving him a quick hug, Edward seemed a little shocked by her display of affection but recovered himself quickly and returned the hug.

'Thanks, but this doesn't mean that you can have my piano' he said as they pulled apart, Rosalie rolled her eyes at his remark.

'Congratulations' I said and shook Edward's hand. I was happy for him, I knew how much he wanted to go to Harvard and study Medicine. But at the same time I was slightly disappointed that just when I had gained a brother he would be leaving.

Edward smile faltered slightly when he heard my thoughts, not wanting to ruin the mood I said 'You deserve it man, it's a great opportunity' and clapped his shoulder.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting together on one of the sofas, their faces shone with pride for Edward. Rose settled herself on the single chair and I sat opposite her, I didn't want to make her feel trapped again and this way I could see everything that went on around her fully.

Ever since I met Rose I swore that I would protect her no matter what, even though at the moment she was in no danger I still needed to be watching everything that she did without making her feel suffocated.

Carlisle was talking about how Edward was to survive there 'You'll have to study independently on sunny days. If it becomes an issue then I'll have to make a donation to the university board'. Carlisle wasn't boasting about his wealth he was merely doing his duty to protect his family.

'Edward can tell you all about university life Rosalie, and then if you like the sound of it you're welcome to study whatever you like' Esme clearly didn't want her daughter to feel left out or inadequate compared to her brother.

'Maybe' Rosalie smiled, I knew she had no plans to go away just yet. We spent a lot of our time together talking about our hopes, dreams and fears and Rose had confided in me that she was terrified of leaving the safety of Carlisle and Esme and being alone.

'That goes for you as well Emmett, you've been excellent at controlling your thirst recently' Carlisle said 'Esme and I would be more than happy to fund your education'.

I knew I didn't want to go to university at all but I was still really grateful for Carlisle's offer. 'Thanks' I said to them 'But if we had any more doctors in this house it would become a hospital' I joked.

Edward suddenly came over to where the rest of us were sitting. 'That's a brilliant idea!' he exclaimed. He turned so he was directly facing me and said 'You and I would have a great time at Harvard Emmett! We have such a laugh together, you should come with me!' Edward's face was almost shining with excitement.

I wasn't sure what to say to Edward's proposition, I wasn't no where near ready for university yet.

After having read my mind Edward said, 'You are ready Emmett! And I'll be there to help you keep your thirst under control.'

Edward and me had a great brother relationship, we had a laugh together and I knew I was the brother he had always wanted but-

'But what?' Edward asked still grinning.

Esme was looking from Edward to me to Rosalie who hadn't said a word since Edward's proposition came out.

Esme nudged Carlisle beside her and looked pointedly at Rose. I looked at her too, she was watching me intently and keeping her face blank of emotion.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N On hindsight I've realised that it doesn't quite make sense that Emmett could just 'come along' with Edward to Uni, as he would have to apply and actually be accepted and all. But for the sake of the story lets just say that it's possible for him to just turn up. Thanks for reading xRosalie POV

Everyone was looking at Emmett now, yet he was still looking at me.

Just the thought of him leaving here made my dead heart ache. I could barely stand to be away from him for more than a day, there was no way I would be able to handle him leaving for Harvard.

Of all the times we had spoken about our hopes and dreams he had never once mentioned going away to university. But what if that was simply because he thought it would never come true? He had told me that growing up he didn't have many opportunities, who was I to deny him one this great?

'If you want to go Emmett…'I trailed of unable to finish the sentence due to the pain in my heart. His eyes shone with hurt after I said that causing my pain to double.

Esme stood up abruptly, 'I just remembered I have yet to find a place to hang my artwork. Carlisle, Edward would you mind giving me a hand upstairs please?'

Edward gave Emmett one last questioning look then went upstairs. 'Esme what are you talking about, you already hung all the pictures.' Carlisle said still seated.

Esme smiled at us 'There's just one last photograph' she pulled Carlisle up by his elbow joint 'Of a particularly dense husband'.

After Esme had led Carlisle from the room I turned back to face Emmett.

'Do you really regret saving me that much?' Emmett asked, his hands were clasped together firmly in between his knees. 'You don't want me around anymore so you'd rather I left?' his usually loud and boisterous voice was soft and subdued.

I rose from my seat and knelt down in front of him taking his clasped hands in between my own. From my touch the electricity that burned between us was ignited once again.

'I don't regret saving you Emmett. I should. But I don't' I said thinking about how selfish I was for giving him a life that I despised.

'Before I met you I was the most selfish person existent. I only ever thought of myself, but I don't want to be that person any more. And so I won't let you throw away this opportunity just for me.'

Emmett gently released his hands from my grasp, the air that filled my hands was cold to me and I longed for his touch.

Emmett closed his eyes as though he was in pain, 'Please don't do that' he said.

I was an expert at masking my feelings, but even I couldn't mask the pain that came from his words from being displayed on my face.

I stayed where I was in shock for several seconds until Emmett opened his eyes.

Seeing the hurt in mine he rushed to explain himself, 'No, I didn't mean don't touch me. I love it when you touch me!' I raised an eyebrow and upon hearing his own words he panicked, 'I mean in a strictly friend sort of way!' I felt crushed, I had begun to see Emmett as more than just a friend and I was almost sure he felt the same way, had I been completely stupid?

Wanting to leave the room I stood up and stepped back but stopped when Emmett stood and yelled 'That's what I meant!'

I was utterly confused and upset now, Emmett ran a hand through his dark curls 'I'm Sorry, let me explain.' When I didn't continue to move upstairs he proceeded 'I meant that I didn't want you to kneel on the floor in front of me, that isn't right.'

I smiled without humour 'Funny, I was taught by my birth mother to kneel in front of a man. She said subservience was key.'

Emmett tensed, I had already told him all about the way in which I had been brought up and he had disliked all that my parents had said.

He slowly moved closer to me until I had to tilt my head back to look at him.

'Don't think about them' he said softly.

It's weird how when someone says not to think about something you generally think about it. And I hated thinking about my human life, I had thought about it less and less since Emmett had joined us but sometimes memories would surface.

'It still hurts' I whispered resting my head against his warm chest and circling my hands around his waist.

Emmett leant his cheek on top of my head and rubbed soothing patterns on my back. 'There's a purpose to pain Rose, it's to let us know we are still alive.'

'Don't go' I murmured into his chest.

'Like I would leave you to spend time with a bunch of pretentious students' Emmett replied.

I smiled into his chest and I knew he could tell I was smiling without looking as he could feel my lips stretch across his shirt.

After a few more moments I pulled away to look up at him. His dimples were on full view as he said 'I'm not going anywhere Angel.'

The smile on my lips got even bigger at his affirmation and the use of his special name for me.

Keeping one hand on my back he brought the other one up to caress my cheek. 'Just one condition though' he smiled.

'Anything' I said breathlessly.

'Kiss me' he answered.

People who write reviews are awesome! That's a FACT If you are enjoying the story (or even if you're not) then leave a review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the sweet reviews for the last chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been super busy with A level results and work. Anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter! X  Rosalie POVRemoving my hands from Emmett's waist I placed them where my head had been moments before, on his chest. I tried to look anywhere but Emmett's golden eyes, pretending that the Persian rug on the floor was the most captivating thing in the world. He wanted an answer and I knew he wouldn't leave until he had one, Emmett's persistence was another impressive feat of his.

But my walls were the only thing that kept me sane, and safe. If they came down there would be nothing to hold me up anymore and all my fears would be out for everyone to see, and take advantage of. So I did the only thing I knew to do in situations that I couldn't handle, I ran.

Within seconds I was tearing through the forest, the sun had set but the lack of light didn't bother me. Neither did the rain that was pouring down around me, I was soon soaked through.

Soon I heard the sound of running water coming from my right, I changed the direction I was running in so I could investigate.

I had never advanced this deep into the forest before but I could see that I had been missing out. A beautiful waterfall cascaded into a large pond, rocks surrounded the edge and numerous trees made the spot very secluded.

Of course during a hot day in summer the place would look much more picturesque. But there was definitely something to be said about the place now in the semi-darkness. With rain splashing onto the water's surface it looked dramatic, dangerous and sensational.

Standing on a rock at the edge I slipped off my shoes and gingerly dipped my feet into the clear water. I was already wet so some extra liquid wouldn't hurt I thought to myself.

Looking around the area and the beautiful pool, I realised that something was missing, this beautiful place would be much better if I had someone to share it with.

I tilted my head back so that the rain fell onto my face and ran down my cheeks. They portrayed the tears that I could no longer shed.

Over the sound of the gushing waterfall I heard someone approaching from the other side of the pond.

Slowly Emmett appeared from behind the trees, the curls of his hair were glistening with moisture and his shirt was completely see through. He stopped at the waters edge directly across from me, looking into my eyes.

'Is this the distance you want between us?' He called out over the sound of the waterfall.

Even though I would be able to hear him even if he were whispering he still continued to shout. It seemed to give him a bit of a release.

'You need to stop running from your fears Rose! Instead you have to face them. I know it's hard to it alone, but I'm here to help you. I will always be here. Forever'

The water ran down his chiselled cheekbones and he wiped it roughly away with his hands.

Not yelling as loudly as before he said, 'You need to have a little faith Rose. Not everyone you love is going to leave you'.

So he knew, he knew that I loved him. At that moment it was as though I felt the walls around me crumble to the ground. Suddenly everything was so much clearer and what stood out the most was Emmett.

It was a good thing the water was only waist deep, I didn't want to look away from Emmett's face. I emerged from the water on the other side of the pond and Emmett held his arms open for me. Falling into them but keeping my face level with his I said, 'I'm not going to fight this anymore'.

I had no idea how to properly kiss a boy, but I wasn't afraid anymore. So I put a hand on either side of his face and pressed my lips against his.

Emmett responded immediately, his lips moving in sync with my own. He placed one hand around my waist and the other he weaved into my hair.

He tasted absolutely incredible, sweet yet spicy. All the electric tension that had been building between us didn't blow up and burn out, instead it kept on burning and I revelled in the heat.

Even if I never got to go there due to the whole vampire thing this was surely heaven.

We pulled away at the same time, but still kept our faces close. Both of us were breathing heavily despite not needing to.

When Emmett had some of his breath back he said, 'By the way I've been meaning to tell you since the day I met you, I love you'.

I thought I might be incapable of speech but I managed to choke out 'I love you'. At this Emmett placed both of his hands around me in order to swing me round with a huge smile on his face.

As he gently put me down he drew me even closer to his body. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and said 'Sometimes, people just build walls up not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to break through.'

**The End **

**Thank you for reading! Leave a review cos that's always nice lol. I had such fun writing this, thank you for all your awesome reviews and encouraging me to write. Because of this I've decided I want to write more Emmett and Rose Fics in the future so keep your eyes peeled! X **


End file.
